Une Pas Si Désagréable Rencontre
by MademoiselleEtincelle
Summary: Parfois, une rupture peut mener à une nouvelle rencontre. Du moins, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Ron Weasley. Lui est misérable, et elle, essaye de lui remonter le moral.
1. Chapter 1

**UNE PAS SI DESAGREABLE RENCONTRE**

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **A/N : Voici une petite histoire sur Ron et Hermione, mon couple favori dans Harry Potter ! :) **_

_**Comme vous le constaterez dans ce chapitre et les prochains à venir, malheureusement, je ne suis pas JKR, je ne possède donc pas Harry Potter ! Oui je sais, c'est triste...**_

 _ **De plus, j'aimerai m'excuser à l'avance pour toutes fautes que j'ai pu commettre. :) L'erreur est humaine, JKR nous l'a bien montré.**_

Ron Weasley n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de très beau.

Bien au contraire, sa chevelure rousse qui semblait impossible à coiffer convenablement n'était pas une couleur commune et avait souvent été le sujet de nombreuses moqueries. Son visage était parsemé de taches de rousseur et ses petits yeux d'un bleu glacial paraissaient dépourvus de toutes émotions, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Pire encore que ses yeux, il avait un nez plus long que la moyenne et que plusieurs personnes avaient déjà comparé à celui de Pinocchio.

En plus de son nez ses jambes, ses bras, ses pieds et tout le reste de son corps semblait anormalement grand, comme si l'Univers tout entier avait décidé de le rendre difforme. Homme très mince de nature, il semblait même plutôt malade.

Non, Ron Weasley ne se trouvait pas particulièrement beau, ni très intéressant. Tous ses amis avaient une vie extraordinaire et en faisaient étalage à tous ceux qui consentaient à les écouter.

Son meilleur ami Harry, par exemple, possédait une immense fortune qui lui permettait de voyager tout autour du monde et son statut social (étant le fils unique de deux personnes politiques très influentes) le plaçait automatiquement auprès de gens hauts placés qui pouvaient l'aider en cas de besoins.

Bien sûr, son ami ne s'était jamais servi de ces aides quelques peu malhonnêtes si on y réfléchissait bien, mais Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie envers cette facilité.

Du haut de ses 25 ans, Ron avait eu beaucoup de mal se faire une place dans la vie. A l'école, il n'avait jamais été un très bon élève, ayant depuis l'enfance des difficultés à se concentrer et une forte tendance à faire le pitre.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il fut temps de rechercher un emploi convenable qui lui permettrait de vivre, il eut tout le mal du monde à en trouver un. Ses longs et interminables mois de chômage le hantaient encore aujourd'hui, bien que ce fût du passé : il était maintenant le co-gérant d'un petit magasin de farces et attrapes que l'un de ses frères avait monté et qui l'avait embauché pour commencer en tant que simple vendeur. Ce n'était pas le métier qu'il aurait rêvé de faire mais au moins il n'était plus au chômage et avait un salaire, qu'il soit petit ou gros. De plus, il était avec son frère.

Ron trouvait sa vie morne et ennuyeuse à mourir : pour lui, tous les jours se ressemblaient. La plupart consistaient à se lever, se rendre au travail et rentrer chez lui pour avoir un piètre repas en tête à tête avec sa télé.

S'il trouvait sa vie professionnelle triste, sa vie amoureuse n'en était pas plus intéressante.

En raison de son physique, beaucoup de filles le jugeaient de « moche », comme elles aimaient toutes l'appeler. Les seules filles qui avaient daigné s'intéresser à lui s'étaient avérés être aussi ennuyantes que le temps londonien, racontant leur vie sans s'arrêter et ne s'intéressant même pas à la sienne.

Pourtant, un jour où il s'était surpris à avoir des pensées particulièrement sombres, il en avait rencontré une qui avait changé sa vie.

Elle s'appelait Lavande Brown. Elle était non seulement très belle, avec de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux couleur noisette à en tomber fou amoureux, mais elle était aussi très gentille : elle riait à toutes ses blagues, elle le complimentait là où d'autres personnes l'auraient critiqués et elle _l'aimait_.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Qui ne l'aurait pas cru lorsqu'on passe deux ans de sa vie à partager sa vie avec quelqu'un, à partager tant de moments de complicités et à _vivre_ avec cette personne ?

Il y a un peu près un an, Ron lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui. Certes, son appartement n'était pas très grand et ils auraient du mal à avoir de la place, mais il avait jugé que leur relation était assez fusionnelle pour franchir le pas, sans mentionner le fait qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle.

S'ensuivit un an de pur bonheur, d'euphorie et d'amour à en perdre la raison, à tel point qu'il en était venu à une décision qui changerait leur vie.

Il devait faire sa demande ce soir même, le jour de la Saint Valentin. Il avait tout planifié : ils devaient se rendre dans un petit restaurant chic du centre de Londres (il avait économisé pendant des mois et des mois), ils auraient ensuite été voir un film, son préféré, et lorsqu'ils se seraient apprêtés à rentrer à la maison, il se serait mis sur un genou, aurait sorti une petite boîte de velours rouge et aurait déclaré son amour pour elle à la manière digne d'une pièce de Shakespeare.

Seulement voilà, la vie est une garce, il l'avait appris à ses dépens. Il y a quelques jours, elle était rentrée alors que lui ne travaillait pas et lui avait annoncé une nouvelle qui l'avait dévasté.

Selon elle, ils ne s'entendaient plus, déclarant qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour l'écouter et ne faisait plus attention à elle. Ce qui était complétement faux, elle était le centre de son monde, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Mais plus elle avançait dans son discours, plus Ron avait réalisé que ce n'était que de stupides excuses pour rompre avec lui plus facilement. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, qui était plus attentionné et tout ce genre de choses.

Deux jours après leur rupture, il était sorti se changer les idées, quand il les a vus.

Ils étaient tous les deux attablés à la table d'un café, discutant joyeusement à en juger par leur sourire. Apparemment, Lavande n'avait pas perdu de temps à aller rejoindre son nouvel intérêt amoureux.

L'homme, ou plutôt la sale petite fouine, comme Ron avait toujours aimé l'appeler, n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, son ennemi depuis toujours.

Avec ses cheveux blonds-presque-blancs, ses petits yeux froids et austères et ses manières de fils à papa, Ron avait toujours ressenti une sorte de haine envers lui. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il avait passé toute leur enfance à le ridiculiser, mais au moins il n'était pas le seul à le détester.

Le pire de tout, c'était que Lavande était au courant pour son ressentiment envers lui. Ils l'avaient un jour croisé lorsqu'ils se promenaient et, voyant son changement d'attitude, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Les voyant tous les deux ainsi, plusieurs insultes lui venaient à l'esprit pour qualifier son ex, mais il se surprit à n'en vouloir dire aucune.

Malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait pu lui causer en l'espace de quelques jours, le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti pendant deux ans était difficile à effacer.

Voilà comment Ron Weasley s'était retrouvé un soir de 14 février, seul et dépressif.

Au lieu de passer sa soirée dans un agréable restaurant, il la passait comme il le faisait avant Lavande, c'est-à-dire devant sa télé, une bière à la main.

Zappant de chaînes en chaînes et de séries en séries, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire de l'anneau. Peut-être le vendre… oui, ça semblait la meilleure chose à faire.

Un bruit le tira de ses pensées. Tout d'abord, il pensait que c'était un bruit venant de la télévision, comme il avait cessé de zapper pour s'arrêter sur un documentaire animalier. Mais avec plus de réflexion, il s'était dit que les lions ne possédaient pas de téléphone.

Se levant du canapé pour aller décrocher, il regarda par la fenêtre. Comme cela était à prévoir, une pluie fine et à l'air glaciale tombait dehors, reflétant son humeur. Les carreaux étant mouillés, les lumières de l'extérieur se distinguaient comme si il louchait des yeux.

-Allô ?

-Ron ? , demanda une voix timide.

-Ah, c'est toi Neville.

-J'ai appris pour Lavande, je suis désolé mec.

-Les nouvelles vont vites…

-Je suis avec Harry, Dean et Seamus dans notre pub habituel, tu veux nous rejoindre ?

-Euh… merci mais je pref…

-Allez viens, ça te changera les idées !

-Ouais mec ! Viens nous rejoindre, laisse pas cette garce te ruiner le moral ! cria une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Dean. Il semblait avoir un peu trop bu. Cela promettait une certaine ambiance qu'il ne lui ferait en effet pas de mal.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il dit :

-D'accord, ça marche.

-Whooo !

-Buvez pas sans moi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Et il raccrocha.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait à l'arrière d'un taxi, écoutant les chansons spéciales Saint Valentin qui passait à la radio.

 _Si vous avez quelqu'un à qui vous aimeriez déclarer votre flamme, faîtes-le, n'attendez pas qu'il soit trop tard… Qu'est-ce que vous avez à perdre ?_

« Tout », pensa Ron. Il jeta un coup d'œil au chauffeur, qui avait un sourire niais sur le visage et qui sifflotait. Il remuait la tête au son d'une chanson et tapotait ses doigts sur son volant, regardant dehors. Ron remarqua un anneau à son annulaire gauche et ressentit une soudaine envie de vomir. Il semblait que partout où il regardait, des couples se tenaient la main, s'embrassaient ou s'enlaçaient. Cela en devenait indécent.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta au bord de la chaussée, mais ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte arrière droite s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la pluie qui tombait maintenant plus fort.

Avec la pluie entra une jeune femme à l'air essoufflé. Elle avait des cheveux bruns très bouclés et mal coiffés, qui entouraient un petit visage en forme de cœur.

Elle déposa son sac à main à ses pieds et s'installa plus confortablement dans le siège.

-Quel temps de chien ! Evidemment, ça tombe juste quand j'ai pas de parapluie, marmonna-t-elle. 12 Square Grimmaurd, s'il vous plaît.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête et se remit en route. La jeune femme, qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, se tourna vers lui comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle.

Ron hocha la tête, la fixant du regard. Elle sembla s'en apercevoir car elle eut soudain l'air gêné.

-Je m'appelle Hermione. Hermione Granger.

-Ron Weasley, marmonna-t-il à son tour.

-Enchantée.

Elle lui sourit, révélant de parfaites dents blanches. Elle avait de jolis yeux bruns, qui semblaient briller dans la faible lumière qui se trouvait dans le taxi.

-Vous avez un rendez-vous galant ?

Ron émit un grognement qui pouvait ressemblé à s'y méprendre à celui d'un chien.

-Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que vous êtes très causant.

Son ton avait soudainement changé, adoptant maintenant celui de quelqu'un d'hautain. Elle détourna le regard et regarda droit devant elle, relevant un peu le menton en signe de fierté.

-Et _vous_ ? Vous avez un rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait méprisant. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se prendre la tête avec qui que ce soit, encore moins avec une femme de ce genre.

Il y eut un moment de silence où la femme semblait débattre si oui ou non elle devrait lui répondre.

Finalement, après quelques secondes de plus, elle répondit :

-Non.

-C'est dommage. Une si belle femme comme vous ne devrez pas être seule en cette période de l'année.

-Les fêtes de ce genre ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. C'est une fête commerciale qui incite les gens à consommer. Et je ne vois quel est l'intérêt de se dire 'je t'aime' sur un jour spécial de l'année. A mon avis, si on aime vraiment une personne, on devrait lui dire tous les jours de l'année.

Ron haussa un sourcil.

-Vous, vous vous êtes fait plaquée.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! s'indigna-t-elle, ouvrant de grands yeux en sa direction et haussant des sourcils parfaitement épilés.

-Moi si, et ça fait toute la différence.

Elle laissa échapper un « oh ! » choqué et se détourna une fois de plus.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, laissant entendre la radio et le bruit de la pluie tambourinant contre les vitres.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir, mon petit ami m'a plaquée il y a quelques jours, marmonna-t-elle.

-Oh vraiment ?

Il s'efforça d'adopter un ton nonchalant, comme si ce qu'elle lui disait ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais en réalité il était agréablement surpris de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Bizarrement, cette simple pensée le consola.

-Oui, j'avais des doutes sur sa fidélité, mais maintenant, c'est sûr. Il me l'a dit comme ça, sans aucune gêne. Et vous ? Vous allez finalement consentir à me dire pourquoi vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous ? Parce qu'étant donné la réponse que vous m'avez donné, j'en assume que vous n'en avez pas.

-Une femme m'a quitté, elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, maugréa-t-il.

-Ah…

-J'allais la demander en mariage…, il murmura.

-Je suis désolée. Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas une raison d'être désagréable envers tout le monde, surtout envers les personnes que vous ne connaissez pas. Voyez : mon homme m'a trompée avec une amie que je pensais fiable mais j'essaye d'être aimable.

-Lorsque j'aurai besoin que quelqu'un me fasse la morale, je vous fairez signe.

Le chauffeur tourna à droite et s'engouffra dans un énorme embouteillage, ce qui n'aida en rien Ron à se calmer.

-Etant donné qu'on est seul tous les deux, on pourrait aller boire un verre ensemble, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? elle demanda après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Je…

-Juste pour ne pas déprimer chacun de son côté ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, voyant son expression étonnée. Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour une nouvelle rencontre de ce genre…

-Désolé, mais j'ai déjà dit à des amis que j'irai les voir. Et comme vous venez de le dire, il est trop tôt. Je n'ai pas trop envie de côtoyer des femmes actuellement.

-Bien, dans ce cas… Je travaille à la SPA, si ça vous tente d'adopter un animal… ou de venir me voir pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître…

Ron se demanda à quel moment ils avaient bien pu passer de leurs chagrins amoureux dans la conversation, à la SPA.

-Vous travaillez vraiment à la SPA ?

-Oui, je ne supporte pas de voir tant d'animaux abandonnés et qu'on maltraite, alors je fais mon possible pour leur rendre la vie meilleure, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-Je trouve ça très noble, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Merci.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois sur la chaussée, dans un petit quartier miteux à l'aspect lugubre.

-Bon, et bien c'est là que nos chemins se séparent, dit-elle en ouvrant la portière. J'ai été contente de vous connaître.

-Moi aussi.

Elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte quand elle se ravisa.

-Et au fait, vous avez de la saleté sur le nez. Juste là.

Elle toucha son petit nez d'un doigt long et fin et lui fit un sourire radieu.

 ** _A/N _ : Et voilà ! Le premier chapitre est terminé ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire, cela me ferait très plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail et ça ne vous prend que quelques secondes ! :) Merci d'avance ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**UNE PAS SI DESAGREABLE RENCONTRE**

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 **A/N : Hello tout le monde ! Alors voici le prochain chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier ! :) J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point cela m'a fait plaisir, ainsi que ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leur favoris et tout ça tout ça ! :) Un grand merci à tous !  
**

 **Et pour finir, je dirais que je ne possède toujours pas Harry Potter ! C'est dommage d'ailleurs, j'ai plein d'idées à rajouter dans ses livres ! Des idées sur un certain couple par exemple... ;)**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'état de Ron ne s'était pas amélioré. Bien au contraire, il avait empiré.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il se sentait seul. Absolument tout lui rappelait Lavande : quand elle lui rappelait de mettre en ordre ses affaires jusqu'aux émissions à la télé.

C'était affreux. Ses amis, avec qui il avait passé une soirée mémorable en cette soirée du 14 février, lui rendaient souvent visite, dans le but de lui remonter le moral. Malheureusement, cela produisait tout l'effet inverse.

Un jour que Harry était passé le voir en mars, juste après son anniversaire, il avait été particulièrement misérable.

Ressentant sa détresse, son ami à lunettes s'était décidé à agir pour de bon.

-Ça peut pas continuer comme ça, Ron, lui avait-il dit.

-Ah bon ? Je comptais passer le reste de mes jours comme ça, c'est dommage !

-Arrête, je suis sérieux.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

-Ecoute, tu ne veux pas faire de nouvelles rencontres, c'est très bien, je te comprends. Mais tu peux pas rester comme ça éternellement. Tu as besoin de compagnie. Sors, va t'éclater, profites de ta vie de célibataire. Il faut voir les choses du bon côté : tu es libre. Moi avec Ginny…

Ron tourna vivement la tête.

-Es-tu en train d'insinuer que tu n'es pas bien avec ma sœur ?

-Non, enfin si, enfin non ! Ron, tu vois ce que je veux dire, soupira-t-il.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant boire une énième gorgé de sa bière. Harry avait raison, rester ainsi seul et avachi dans son canapé à boire des bières ne lui feraient aucun bien, il le savait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son appartement, à socialiser.

-Prends-toi un chien si tu ne veux pas parler avec des vraies personnes, dit-il avec un ricanement.

Et il partit, sans ajouter autre chose.

Bien qu'Harry ait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Ron ne put s'empêcher d'y penser souvent.

Il est vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup les chiens. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas supplié sa mère pour qu'elle lui en offre un ? Toutes les peluches de son enfance étaient constituées à 90 pourcent de chiens.

Cette pensée devenait de plus en plus présente dans son esprit, à tel point qu'elle en devint obnubilante. Il avait déjà réfléchi au nom qu'il lui donnerait, quelle couleur serait son panier…

Bientôt, le mois de mars se termina et avril arriva, amenant avec lui son soleil timide et ses quelques nuages blancs.

Ron avait pris sa décision, il irait adopter un chien le jour-même. Il s'était décidé à ne plus se sentir seul et abandonné.

Se souvenant de l'étrange femme travaillant à la SPA et de son invitation, il décida de se rendre là-bas en premier, pensant qu'il pourrait peut-être faire le bonheur d'un chien.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il se trouvait devant un bâtiment quelque peu délabré, d'où s'échappait des odeurs de chien mouillé et où on pouvait entendre toutes sortes de bruits d'animaux. Au-dessus de l'entrée, une pancarte colorée faite à la main indiquait :

 _L'Arche de Noé_

 _Un Paradis Pour Tous_

Poussant le portillon qui menait à l'intérieur d'une cour, il fut surpris de voir le nombre d'animaux en attente d'un maître. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point l'humain pouvait être abject.

Un peu plus loin, à l'autre bout de la cour, entre deux grandes rangées de cages où se trouvaient des chats, une porte portant une inscription avec le mot 'bureau' écrit dessus s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme en sorti et se dirigea vers lui.

-Bonjour, soyez le bienvenue dans notre SPA. J'imagine que vous désirez adopter un animal ?

-Euh… oui.

-Quel animal désirez-vous ?

-Un chien.

-Dans ce cas, ce sera ma collègue qui s'occupera de vous, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Merci.

Elle repartit dans le bureau et quelques secondes plus tard, une autre femme en sortit, une qui lui était familière. Ses boucles brunes rebondissaient de plus en plus sur ses épaules à mesure qu'elle avançait et elle lui afficha le même sourire radieux qu'elle lui avait lancé quand elle était sortie du taxi. Il sourit malgré lui.

-Bonjour ! le salua-t-elle joyeusement. Je suis heureuse de vous voir ici. Alors, comme ça vous souhaitez adopter un chien ? C'est merveilleux !

-Oui, il sourit, je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal.

Elle rigola d'un rire cristallin.

-Quelle race de chien voulez-vous ? Malheureusement, nous avons de tout, elle soupira. A moins peut-être que vous ne désiriez jeter un coup d'œil ?

-En fait, j'aurai aimé un Jack Russel Terrier…

-C'est vrai ? Impeccable. Suivez-moi.

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau, passèrent une porte et se retrouvèrent dans une autre cour. Celle-ci semblait contenir seulement des chiens. Des noirs, des blancs, des bruns, des gros, des très maigres, des petits… Le nombre de chiens était impressionnant. Certains avaient l'air misérable, ils avaient des plaies et le regardaient avec l'air de le supplier de l'adopter.

Hermione remarqua son expression attristée et dit :

-Ça me brise le cœur de voir ça, je peux vous le garantir.

-Comment faîtes-vous pour travailler dans un endroit pareil ? il lui demanda, atterré.

Elle haussa les épaules, un air résigné durcissant ses jolis traits.

-Je veux m'assurer qu'ils trouvent tous un maître, même si parfois c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je veux m'occuper d'eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cage un peu en retrait, abritant un chiot au pelage brun et blanc. Il regardait Ron avec de grands yeux noirs et brillants, sa langue sortante. Ron eut la drôle d'impression qu'il lui souriait.

-Voici Max. Il est arrivé il y a quelques jours. On la retrouvé au bord de la route.

Ron passa non sans difficulté sa main à travers les barreaux, laissant Max lui léchouiller les doigts.

-Salut Max, moi c'est Ron, il dit en souriant comme un enfant.

-Bien sûr, vous pouvez en choisir un autre si vous…

-Non, celui-là est très bien, merci.

Elle sortit Max de sa cage, qui se tortilla dès qu'il fut dans ses bras et le lui passa. Bizarrement, Max se calma aussitôt, et le regarda en sortant sa langue comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, toujours en ayant l'air de lui sourire.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, lui dit-elle.

Elle le redirigea dans le bureau et le fit s'asseoir. Posant le petit chien sur ses genoux en prenant bien garde à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas, il prit un moment pour contempler Hermione, qui s'était assise derrière un ordinateur. Elle portait un large t-shirt qui laissait une grande marge d'imagination et un jean qui révélait quant à lui bien ses courbes, mais Ron fut plus attiré par son visage, qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de regarder attentivement auparavant.

Quand elle lui avait parlé de son métier et ses ambitions, une lueur de détermination semblait s'être allumée dans ses yeux. Cette détermination avait surpris Ron lui qui ne trouvait pas son métier fantastique avait été émerveillé de voir que quelqu'un puisse. Cette lueur avait éclairé tout son visage, accentuant encore plus sa beauté naturelle. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle était arrivée en lui souriant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en retour, il l'avait trouvé extrêmement contagieux. Il se surprit même à espérer qu'elle lui sourisse une deuxième fois.

-Monsieur ? une voix le tira de sa rêverie. Il cligna des yeux comme pour chasser ses pensées.

-S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi 'Ron'.

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui lui fit un drôle d'effet au creux de l'estomac.

-On pourrait alors se tutoyer.

-Pourquoi pas ? il rigola.

-Je disais donc, vous voulez peut-être… pardon, _tu_ veux peut-être le renommer ?

-Non. Non, Max c'est bien. Ça lui va bien.

-Bien, je finis de remplir les papiers confirmant que tu l'as bien adopté et tu seras libre de le remmener chez toi.

-Euh… il se gratta la nuque, gêné.

-Oui ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu de chien avant… c'est idiot mais… tu pourrais me donner quelques conseils s'il te plaît ?

Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer à une vitesse alarmante et le bout de ses oreilles également.

-Bien sûr. Par quoi commencer ? Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, un chien doit être nourri, et un chiot doit avoir une alimentation spécifique pour leur apporté tous les nutriments nécessaires. Si tu demandes à un vendeur spécialisé il te recommandera mieux que moi.

-Aussi, un chiot a besoin de beaucoup d'attention et d'affection je ne sais pas si ton métier te permet d'être avec lui ?

-Je travaille dans un magasin de farces et attrapes, donc pas vraiment.

-Tu pourrais peut-être l'emmener avec toi ?

-Mon frère se foutera sûrement de moi, mais je lui demanderai.

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, semblant juger son choix de vocabulaire.

-Où se trouve ton magasin ?

-Dans Redbridge. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je dois offrir un cadeau à mon neveu et il s'avère qu'il aime beaucoup les farces, elle rigola.

-Un article acheté, le deuxième à 50 pourcent, plaisanta-t-il.

-Tu as le sens des affaires à ce que je vois. Tu aimes beaucoup ton métier on dirait.

-Pas vraiment non, j'aimerai me reconvertir dans autre chose.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait décidé de dire ça, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Pourtant, lorsque les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il se dit qu'il devrait y songer.

-Ah bon ? Dans quoi, par exemple ?

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un sorcier, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement possible. Son expression sembla l'amuser car elle éclata de rire.

-Non, plus sérieusement j'aimerai beaucoup devenir un agent du MI-5, mais je n'ai pas eu assez de bonnes notes étant plus jeune.

-Tout est possible en travaillant dur. Il est toujours temps de s'y remettre.

Une sensation de mouvement sur ses genoux lui rappela qu'il venait d'adopter un chien, un chien dont il avait toujours rêvé et un sourire vint immédiatement se placer sur son visage.

-Je suis vraiment contente que tu l'aies adopté, lui lança tout d'un coup Hermione. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait….

Un frisson la parcourut.

-Donc c'est ça, ta passion à toi ? Les animaux ?

-La _défense_ des animaux, elle rectifia.

-J'imagine que ton chez toi doit être rempli d'animaux abandonnés de toute sorte.

-Malheureusement non. Mon appartement est bien trop petit pour accueillir beaucoup d'animaux. Je me contente d'un chat pour l'instant, elle rigola. Ta passion à toi, c'est quoi ?

-J'aime beaucoup le sport. Le rugby par exemple. Et toi ? Tu dois bien avoir un autre centre d'intérêt que les animaux.

-En fait, il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup lire, avoua-t-elle en adoptant un air coupable.

-Ha je vois, tu es le genre de fille qui passe son temps dans les bibliothèques miteuses, il rigola.

-Mais pas du tout ! Lire n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, je te ferais dire.

Elle s'efforça de paraître offensée, mais un coup d'œil en sa direction suffit pour la faire éclater de rire à nouveau, et Ron se laissa emporter dans ce fou rire, un fou rire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps et qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

Ils restèrent à parler ainsi un long moment, riant sur quelques anecdotes qu'ils partagèrent ensemble, jusqu'à ce que d'autres personnes désirant adopter un animal arrivent.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Ron eut fini d'acheter toutes les fournitures nécessaires au bien être de Max, quand il fut confortablement installé sur son canapé avec ce dernier sur ses genoux, il se sentit bien pour la toute première fois depuis des mois.

Il ne se sentit pas seul, ni abandonné ou mal aimé. Bien que ce fût un chien avec qui il ne pouvait pas avoir une vraie discussion, sa simple présence l'emplissait d'une chaleur agréable, rassurante. Il savait qu'il serait toujours là à ses côtés et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Ne disait-on pas justement que le chien était le meilleur ami de l'Homme ?

De plus, savoir qu'il avait sûrement sauvé la vie à un petit être sans défense le fit se sentir important, comme si il venait de faire une promesse. Comme Max qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais, il se jura de ne jamais l'abandonner, de le rendre heureux.

Néanmoins, une tout autre chose le rendait également heureux. On ne pouvait pas qualifier sa première rencontre avec Hermione d'« agréable », mais cette conversation avec elle plus tôt dans la journée lui avait montré qu'elle était une fille intéressante.

Il avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle était belle lors de leur première rencontre, sa beauté étant la première chose qu'on remarque chez elle, mais une plus grande conversation avec elle lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle était aussi belle de l'intérieur.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas prêt à se remettre dans une relation de sitôt, mais il se surprit à penser à elle beaucoup plus de fois qu'il ne devrait. Pensait-elle aussi à lui au moment de se coucher ? Souriait-elle également en se rappelant leur conversation ou leur rencontre ?

Souhaitait-elle le revoir autant que lui aimerait la revoir ?

Il n'avait la réponse à aucune de ces questions, mais il était sûr d'une chose : sa nouvelle ambition serait de la revoir.

 **A/N** **:** **Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous a-t-il plu ? L'avez vous détester ? C'est simple : pour me le dire, il suffit de laisser un review ! Non sincèrement, j'adore les reviews et ça m'encourage à écrire plus vite et poster plus rapidement :) Pleeaase !**

 **Je tiens également à m'excuser si il y a des fautes, je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable à lire si c'est le cas.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNE PAS SI DESAGREABLE RENCONTRE**

 _Chapitre 3_

 **A/N : Hello everybody ! Je suis de retour ! J'ai été très heureuse de voir tout vos commentaires, cela m'a fait trèès trèès plaisir, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont followé/favorisé mon histoire, c'est très agréable de votre part ! :) Je suis contente que mon travail plaise à quelqu'un, c'est très gratifiant, mais malheureusement, chaque bonnes choses ont une fin, et c'est pour quoi je vous présente l'avant-dernier chapitre ! **

**P.S : dîtes à Jk que j'aimerai bien posséder Harry Potter ! Ce serait mon cadeau de Noël ! ;)**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Ron repassa plusieurs fois chez l'Arche de Noé pour demander des conseils.

A chaque fois cependant, il parlait des heures avec Hermione, la forçant à ne pas travailler, si bien qu'un jour son patron la réprimanda et la menaça de réduire son salaire. Un peu honteux, Ron n'était plus revenu pendant plusieurs jours, estimant qu'il serait mieux de faire profil bas.

Un jour où il était en train de promener Max, qui avait considérablement grandi, il l'aperçut. Non pas Hermione, mais Lavande. Elle se promenait elle aussi, main dans la main avec Malefoy, et lui souriait d'une manière que Ron trouvait stupide. Retenant son chien qui voulait désespérément continuer d'avancer, Ron s'efforça de la regarder le plus discrètement possible. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses boucles d'or brillaient plus que jamais sur ses fines épaules, son sourire illuminant son visage, ce sourire dont il avait été si éperdument amoureux.

Elle croisa son regard, rien qu'une seconde, mais ce fut assez pour qu'il distingue un changement dans ses yeux.

Elle sembla tout d'abord surprise de le voir, ne se doutant pas une seconde que lui aussi pouvait mener une vie normale à son tour. Mais son expression changea tout d'un coup.

Etait-ce du regret qu'il avait cru voir briller dans ses yeux ? Etait-il possible qu'il y ait toujours de l'amour dans ces yeux ? Peut-être s'était-elle rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas heureuse avec le blondinet et qu'en le voyant, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui ?

Elle lui sourit enfin, un léger et délicat sourire. Ron ne lui sourit pas en échange, et ne la salua pas.

Entrainé par la fougue de Max, il continua d'avancer, la tête haute. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu Lavande, et encore moins pensé à elle.

S'il l'avait fait, il aurait sans doute pensé que sa vue raviverait des blessures pas encore cicatrisées, mais il fut agréablement surpris de voir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Non, Ron fut content de constater qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour cette femme. Peu importait qu'elle ait eu encore des sentiments pour lui, il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Il avait guéri, il avait avancé dans sa vie, sans elle.

Il pensa ensuite à la réaction de Malefoy. L'arrogant avait souri, d'une manière que Ron connaissait très bien. Il l'avait regardé de haut en bas, le jugeant et sans nul doute en le critiquant. Il avait sans doute penser en voyant Max que Ron en avait été réduit à acheter un chien pour se faire de la compagnie, pour oublier Lavande.

Ce qui était vrai en soi. Mais grâce à ça, Ron avait été capable d'oublier son passé avec elle et d'essayer de construire un futur avec une autre.

Sa rencontre avec Lavande avait ravivé l'envie de Ron de revoir Hermione. Quelques jours plus tard, il lui avait rendu visite une nouvelle fois, prétextant avoir besoin de conseils.

Comme d'habitude, ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Ils avaient parlé de Max, de leurs récentes activités, de leur job…

Ron lui raconta qu'il avait suivi son conseil et avait repris ses études pour faire une carrière dans les forces de l'ordre. Il lui raconta qu'il travaillait toujours avec son frère en attendant, mais qu'il espérait vraiment réussir dans ses études.

Bientôt, un mois passa, puis deux, puis trois, et finalement, son excuse fut découverte. A force de passer plusieurs fois la voir, Hermione avait commencé à douter des véritables raisons de ses visites, bien que Ron la soupçonnait d'avoir des doutes depuis plus longtemps.

Un jour qu'il était venu sans Max, elle lui posa la question qu'il redoutait tant.

-Je suis sûre que tu es devenu un expert en matière d'animaux, maintenant. Alors vois-tu, je me pose une question. Viendrais-tu pour _autre chose_ que les animaux ? elle lui avait souri d'une manière espiègle.

-Euh… Je… il avait senti ses joues et ses oreilles s'enflammer. Bon, d'accord, tu m'as démasqué.

-Je me disais bien. Donc, quelles sont les raisons de tes fréquentes visites ?

-Ça te dirait de sortir avec moi un de ces jours ? Je veux dire, en tête à tête, sans les chiens et… tout ça.

-Avec plaisir !

Elle lui avait souri de toutes ses dents, et accéléré son cœur à une vitesse alarmante par la même occasion.

Ils avaient passé une agréable soirée ensemble. Ils avaient été au restaurant, où Ron avait failli s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises à cause de son niveau de stress, et s'étaient ensuite rendu au cinéma.

En rentrant ce soir-là, à l'abri de tous regards indiscrets, Ron avait littéralement sauté de joie, effrayant au passage le jeune Max. Il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis une éternité.

Il était tellement heureux qu'il avait invité Hermione non à un rendez-vous, ni deux, ni trois, mais à quatre, et une chose emmenant une autre, Ron et elle avaient fini par sortir ensemble.

Cela avait été très bizarre pour les deux d'entretenir une relation plus qu'amicale. Au début, Ron était tellement nerveux qu'il ne cessait de raconter n'importe quoi. Il trouvait ça étrange, lui qui se sentait bien avec elle avant et qui pensait qu'elle l'appréciait autant que lui, avait maintenant des doutes : et si elle ne l'aimait pas réellement ? Si elle réalisait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle ?

Sa nervosité était tellement forte qu'une nuit, alors qu'ils avaient passé la soirée et plus ensemble, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, terrorisé par un cauchemar.

Il avait rêvé qu'Hermione, après une horrible dispute où elle lui avait reproché de ne pas faire attention à elle, l'avait quitté. Cette simple pensée était assez horrible en soi, mais pour y ajouter une dose supplémentaire de peur, son rêve avait continué en lui montrant Hermione aux bras de Malefoy, souriant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, et riant au visage de Ron, se moquant de lui.

Sentant quelqu'un bouger à côté d'elle, Hermione s'était réveillé à son tour, alarmé par l'expression de Ron. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas et il lui avait répondu qu'il avait simplement eu un cauchemar, mais il n'avait pas osé lui raconter. Il avait peur que s'il racontait ses peurs à haute voix, elles ne deviennent réalités.

Quant à Hermione, bien qu'elle n'eut pas l'air aussi nerveuse que lui, elle semblait plus timide que d'habitude, rougissant à chaque compliments que Ron pouvait lui dire, une chose qu'il trouvait très mignon, mais qui le troublait, d'autant plus qu'elle se réfugiait ensuite dans un silence très gênant.

Suite à ces situations, Ron commença à se poser des questions qu'il pensait n'avoir jamais besoin de se poser.

Etaient-ils vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ? Etait-il possible qu'ils soient mieux en tant qu'amis ?

Mais ces pensées avaient vite été chassées par une autre. Si le destin n'avait pas voulu d'eux ensemble, Ron pensa qu'il ne l'aurait pas rencontrée lors d'une date aussi symbolique que la Saint Valentin. Si le destin n'avait pas voulu d'eux ensemble, Ron n'aurait pas été adopté Max dans son refuge, et il n'aurait pas été aussi intrigué par elle. Il ne l'aurait pas trouvé belle et intelligente, il n'aurait pas été aussi bien avec elle. Il n'aurait pas eu l'impression d'être au paradis lorsqu'elle l'embrassait passionnément, lui donnant la sensation de ne plus sentir ses jambes ou ses bras, ou quoi que ce soit en dehors de ses lèvres et de son corps pressé contre le sien. Il ne se serait pas senti aussi heureux.

Certes, leur début en tant que couple n'avait pas été aussi parfait que Ron aurait aimé qu'il soit, mais après mûre réflexion, il jugea que c'était ce qui rendait leur relation plus belle que toute autre.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la toute première fois, il l'avait trouvé désagréable et aurait préféré qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Lors de leur deuxième rencontre, il s'était surpris à la contempler plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû et, plus le temps passait, plus il s'était mis à penser à elle, à s'imaginer en sa compagnie, elle à côté de lui, la tête posée délicatement sur sa poitrine.

Leur gêne ne pouvait être qu'une phase, se rassura-t-il, une phase qui très vite se dissipera et laisserai place à un bonheur inimaginable.

 **A/N : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez en me laissant un review ! :) Pour finir cette histoire tout en douceur, je posterai un petit épilogue dans pas longtemps, so don't panic ! A bientôt ! :)**


	4. Epilogue

**UNE PAS SI DESGREABLE RENCONTRE**

 _Epilogue_

Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger

Ont le plaisir de vous annoncer leur mariage

Le lundi 21 mai 2001 à 17 heures

A la cathédrale St Paul.

Vous êtes chaleureusement invités à les voir se dire « oui » pour la vie !

En espérant vous voir présents.


End file.
